Cosas del corazón
by Marie M. Adler
Summary: "Te odio" son palabras mayores. Sobre todo si vienen de tu hermana. Viñeta. Reto "Tercera Generación" del Foro "The Ruins"


_¡Oló! :D Pues aquí tienen, una viñeta de 1259 palabras (sin contar la nota del autor y el disclaimer) en respuesta al Reto Tercera Generación del Foro "The Ruins" Sé que parece que es un femslash, pero no puede ser nada más lejano a eso: quise mostrar una cara de la delicada relación entre hermanas Dominique/Victorie. Espero les agrade :D_

_Disclaimer: Ningún personaje ni lugar me pertenece, todo es de J.K. Rowling. Excepto, claro, la situación y las ganas de escribir esto. :3_

* * *

><p><strong>Cosas del corazón<strong>

- Te odio.

Sólo un susurro, pero le dolió más que si le hubiera gritado al oído. La siguió con sus ojos marrones, mientras ella subía corriendo la escalera hacia su habitación, dejando en el aire el eco de la puerta azotada.  
>Dominique Weasley se secó una lágrima furtiva, e ignorando los reclamos en francés de su madre y la mirada interrogante de su padre, salió de la casa.<p>

La playa que para ella siempre había sido el jardín de Shell Cottage estaba gris, triste. Incluso las olas chocaban de una forma apagada y silenciosa. Hundió los pies en el agua mientras caminaba, pensativa.

Una muñeca, un libro…Incluso el color de la varita: Victorie y ella siempre habían tenido discusiones. Ella no entendía por qué: Victorie Weasley tenía todo, era el retrato vivo de su madre, con un encanto sobrenatural que hacía que todos quisieran estar cerca de ella, como si de miel y moscas se trataran.  
>Y sin embargo, Victorie siempre, por una u otra razón, había querido tener lo que ella tenía.<br>Ella, Dominique Weasley, más Weasley que Delacour, no tenía ni el cabello rubio, ni los ojos azules, ni mucho menos la piel sin ninguna mancha o imperfección.  
>Ella, Dominique Weasley, pelirroja de ojos cafés, y llena de pecas…Ella era la única persona a la que Victorie envidiaba.<p>

Llegó a su tronco tirado en la playa, en el que siempre que necesitaba pensar se sentaba, sola, mirando el mar.

"_Te odio."_

Las palabras de su hermana sonaron de nuevo en sus oídos. La pelirroja tragó saliva.

Victorie jamás le había dicho eso. Cierto era que varias veces se habían insultado al pelearse, pero jamás de ésa forma... Aunque jamás se habían peleado por un motivo así.

Un motivo que tenía nombre y apellido: Teddy Lupin.

La brisa marina le golpeo la cara, mientras los recuerdos le golpeaban la mente: Victorie presentándole a Teddy en Hogwarts. Victorie y Teddy de la mano en una cena familiar. Victorie y Teddy discutiendo por los celos de Victorie varias veces. Ella misma sentada en ése mismo tronco, escuchando a Teddy sobre su relación con su hermana. Teddy y ella platicando en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, muchas, muchísimas madrugadas. Victorie llorando en su cuarto, mientras ella espiaba: Teddy acababa de terminar su relación.  
>Teddy robándole un beso bajo el muérdago del Gran Comedor, la Navidad pasada.<br>Teddy llevándole un ramo de flores un día después de Año Nuevo, y Victorie azotando la puerta de su cuarto minutos después.  
>Teddy y ella caminando por la playa, tomados de la mano.<p>

Victorie mirándola con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, susurrando.

"_Te odio."_

Ella ya llevaba seis meses con Ted, y su hermana parecía que no lo aceptaría jamás. Y ciertamente se había moderado bastante tiempo en su rencor y sus reclamos, pero ésa mañana, la llegada de la lechuza de Ted con una enorme caja de bombones con chocolate había sido la gota que colmó el caldero.

"_-¡Me lo quitaste, Dominique! ¡Era mío y me lo arrebataste! – gritó de pronto Victorie, mirando fijamente la caja de bombones y la tarjeta con la redondeada letra de Ted Lupin.  
><em>_  
>- ¡Victorie! – reclamó su madre – no le hables así a tu hermana.<em>

_- Déjala, mamá – masculló la pelirroja mientras levantaba tranquilamente la vista de la tarjeta y la clavaba en los azules ojos de su hermana – que diga lo que tenga que decir._

_- ¡Era MI novio, Dominique! – escupió entre dientes su furiosa hermana – Y tú te metiste quién sabe desde cuando entre nosotros…_

_- No había nada entre él y yo cuando él te dejó, Vic – cortó secamente ella, ignorando el calor que comenzaba a sentir en sus orejas – Yo no tuve que ver._

_- Mentiras – repuso la rubia – puras mentiras. ¡Siempre me has quitado lo que es mío!_

_- Yo jamás te he quitado nada, son ideas tuyas, ideas tontas y necias, Victorie._

_- ¡Ted era mío!_

_- ¿¡Qué derecho tenías tú sobre Teddy! – explotó Dominique, levantándose y azotando el puño en la mesa - ¡Ninguno! ¡El tomó la decisión a la que lo orillaste por tus celos enfermizos y tu insoportable inseguridad! ¡No me culpes de lo que eligió su corazón, Victorie!_

_El comedor se hundió en un silencio incómodo, roto solamente por el rumor lejano de las olas del mar. Victorie apretó los labios, y clavó sus ojos azules en los ojos marrones de su hermana._

_-…Te odio."_

Dos gaviotas picoteaban la arena, cerca de ella. La bruja suspiró. Había tomado una decisión: Quizá ella era la menor de las dos, pero eso no la forzaba a ser la más inmadura.

Regresó a la casa con paso lento, tranquilo. Ella no se caracterizaba por ser la más controlada ni racional, pero Victorie era su hermana. Tenía que serlo por ella, porque sabía que Vic tenía mucho más a flor de piel su lado veela, y eso la hacía un poco más orgullosa. ¡Merlín! En que problemas metían las cosas del corazón a la gente.

Atravesó el comedor vacío, la silenciosa sala y subió la pequeña escalera. Escuchó a lo lejos el rumor de sus padres hablando en su habitación. ¿Qué dirían de todo esto? Seguramente mamá lloraría desconsolada, y papá diría que ya eran lo bastante grandes como para arreglarlo solas.

Louis iba saliendo de su habitación cuando se lo encontró en el descansillo de la escalera.

- ¡Dom! Justo iba a buscarte – susurró el rubio, con alivio - ¿Qué diablos fue todo eso?

- Vic y yo discutimos…

- Como siempre.

- …Por Teddy.

- … Auch.

Los hermanos se miraron un momento.

- ¿Hablarás con ella? – interrogó el chico – Creo que lo mejor es que arreglen ya las cosas. Es Victorie, pero creo que si insistes, te escuchará. Ella te quiere mucho, Dom. Y creo que ya debe de superarlo: Ted te quiere a ti, no a ella. La vida sigue.

Dominique observó a su hermano menor: siempre había sido sumamente inteligente, más que ellas. Y demasiado maduro para su edad. Había sacado tanto de papá…  
>Se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Louis le sonrió brevemente y entró de nuevo a su habitación.<p>

Frente a la puerta de la habitación de su hermana, Dominique sintió su corazón golpeando fuertemente su pecho. Parecía que quería salir huyendo y refugiarse en el bolsillo de Ted.

- Merlín, ilumíname… – susurró.

Tomó aire, y golpeó suavemente la puerta.

- ¡Déjame sola, mamá! ¡VETE! – le respondió la voz de Victorie desde el interior.

- …Y también protégeme – murmuró mientras abría la puerta lentamente.

La habitación de muebles blancos y paredes azules la recibió como siempre. Sólo que ésta vez, su hermana, usualmente pintando o bailando, estaba tendida en su cama.

- Mamá, te dije que… - comenzó Victorie, volteando, pero al ver que era Dominique, palideció.

La pelirroja cerró suavemente la puerta, y se quedó ahí parada, observándola.  
>Victorie no dijo nada, limitándose a observarla a su vez.<br>El fantasma del recuerdo de lo sucedido ésa mañana flotó un instante en el silencio, tan palpable que se podía abrazar.

"_Te odio."_

Silencio. Olas del mar.  
>Dominique carraspeó.<br>Ya era hora de superarlo. Era hora de hablar. Eran hermanas, después de todo. Victorie era _su_ hermana.

- Victorie… Te quiero.

Se miraron durante un instante largo, muy largo.  
>Y los ojos de Victorie dejaron de gritar odio, dando paso lentamente a la confusión, al dolor, y un poco a la vergüenza. Dominique sonrió levemente a su hermana.<p>

En ése momento supo que, como dijo Louis, lo podrían superar.

La vida sigue.


End file.
